


Call on Me

by lottiejames



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged Up, F/M, Gen, Miracle Queen spoilers, Post Miracle Queen, Right about 18/20, Season 3 Spoilers, Viperion - Freeform, chloluka, ignore that last scene in Miracle Queen, lukloé, would go in that direction if this continues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-27 03:22:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21111854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lottiejames/pseuds/lottiejames
Summary: Viperion chooses to check up on Chloe after Miracle Queen is defeated. He comes out with more information than he thought he'd get and a promise he didn't know he'd make.Alternate title: Ladybut's Folly.





	Call on Me

**Author's Note:**

> I've seen a lot of the same opinions going around on tumblr about Chloe and the Miracle Queen episode, how we shouldn't be surprised and she sucks or how the writers did her dirty. I'm offering another reason why she was so desperate to have the bee miraculous in this piece. And Viperion is here because I'm a sucker for Lukloe and I want(ed) Ladybug to let the holders keep their miraculous full time.
> 
> In regards to the alternate title:  
The majority of this piece was typed on my phone, in which I spelled Ladybug's name incorrectly. The thing is...if you substitute Ladybug for Ladybut anytime Chloe says her name...well, it's fitting. Hubby voted I put it somewhere so../

He saw her on the roof of Le Grand Paris, sitting with her knees to her chest, eyes zoning out on the gentle ripple of the pool water. She was out of her usual garb, donning instead black joggers with a simple white tee. Her hair was out of its typical ponytail, strands gently swaying around from the Parisian breeze. His footsteps weren’t quite silent, but she didn’t spare him a glance. 

He took a seat next to her, crossing his legs, “How are you holding up?”

She was silent for a minute before she finally replied, “Why do you care? You don’t know me,”

“Ah, but I do know _about_ you,” Viperion leaned back onto his hands, stretching his back, watching her watch the setting sun.

She scoffed, “If that’s the case, then why are you even here? I know what people say about me. _Oh, Chloe Bourgeois is so stuck up, she’s so mean, she’s just a big bully. She’s manipulative, selfish, and bossy. She never deserved a miraculous, Ladybug never meant for her to have it, she must have stolen it, she doesn’t deserve to be a hero. She’ll never change._”

“Do you believe that?”

“Did Ladybug send you to check up on me or something? To make sure I wasn’t plotting something heinous with Hawkmoth?” Her piercing blue eyes looked over at him and he could see her defenses were coming up.

He shook his head, taking his turn to stare into the horizon, “No, she doesn’t know I’m here,”

“Did the cat send you then?”

Viperion chuckled, “Nope, not him either. They don’t know where I am,”

Chloe studied him for a few moments, “Then how are you here with a miraculous? Wait..._do not_ tell me she’s letting you guys keep them!”

Ah, there was the flaw in his plan. He knew it had to be somewhere. He rubbed the back of his neck, looking sheepish, “I guess with a new guardian comes new rules,”

“But-but-but Hawkmoth! He knows who you guys are!” she sputtered, “Do you know who _she_ is?”

Viperion shook his head, “Nah. That’s a secret she’s keeping closely guarded for now,”

Chloe stood up and began pacing, “I cannot believe her! That half-assed speech after Miraculer and then this? I know I’m not everyone’s - anyone’s - cup of tea but does she really hate _me_ this much?”

“She said your situation was unique, what with the whole publicly announcing your identity and all,”

She spun around to face him, noticing that he’d gotten up. Transformed, he seemed taller, more impressive, more daunting. “Look, if you’re here to sing praises about her and how she was right and pant after her like that mangy cat and everyone else, you can go.”

“Admittedly, I’ve worked with her and Chat Noir very little and I don’t think their intentions are misplaced,” Chloe raised an irritated eyebrow at him, words at the ready to dismiss him once again, “I do, also, think they should have given you more credit, better protection.”

“You do?” She didn’t believe him.

“I do,” He repeated, a gentle smile pulling up at the corner of his lips.

“Well, you’re not wrong,” She turned to look at the sunset, unsettled by the kindness he was displaying. She didn’t even know his name and here he was, making her feel better, “She goes on and on about how my identity puts me and my loved ones at risk, blah, blah, blah. But she never stopped to think that, maybe, just maybe, a miraculous would protect me, help me, instead. I know it's my fault for broadcasting my identity, but the damage was done and now we're all dealing with the consequences. 

"This wasn’t the first akuma Hawkmoth sent after me. When Sabrina became Miraculer, that akuma was meant for me and I managed to fight it off. When Mayura showed up, he’d targeted my parents, but then left them alone. Then Sabrina. Then my parents, _again_. And she leaves me like a sitting duck with no way, no means to help them.”

She spun to face him again, a fire burning in her eyes, “I guarantee you that would it have been her parents, she’d have transformed and taken them to safety, without missing a beat. But me? Nothing. I can do nothing to protect them. I just have to wait for her to notice something’s wrong. She thinks she’s protecting me, she’s not. And now she’s the guardian? Whatever the hell that means. It’s ridiculous, completely and utterly ridiculous.”

Never having been good with words, Viperion responded as simply and sincerely as he could, “I’m sorry,”

Chloe huffed, turning her back to him once more, “Whatever,”

His gloved hand hesitated before resting on her shoulder, “Really, I am. It’s a shitty situation, all around. No one deserves to…” he struggled to find the words, “to have to sit back and watch, especially when you have been able to save them before. You’re just missing something someone else has to give you and it sucks,”

“What if one day she stops caring?” Chloe’s arms wrapped around herself, “They're _my_ parents, so if I don’t deserve a chance, they won’t either,”

“I really don’t think you have to worry about that,”

She turned to the side, not quite facing him yet her back wasn’t to him anymore. His hand fell to his side, “What if it’s as simple as she’s out of town? For school or vacation or some other ridiculous idea? What am I supposed to do then?”

Viperion stared at the profile of her face, observing the line of her nose, the curve of her jaw, the curl of her lashes. He hadn’t fully planned out what he intended to do with this conversation or how it would end. He certainly hadn’t anticipated this. He'd just wanted to help.

“Call on me,”

Blonde hair whipped through the air, “What?”

He took a deep, steadying breath, “Call on me. I may not be able to purify or capture akumas. I can’t change things back to normal with magical ladybugs, but I can take whoever it is to safety, even if it means it’s only you. I can bide time until she gets here. I can do whatever I can,”

Blue eyes narrowed at him, trying to read him and his sincerity. They stared at each other for what felt like minutes, but not even a full one had passed. At long last, Chloe let out the breath she’d be holding.

“Okay,”

Viperion nodded, “Okay,”

She stepped past him, to one of the tables with scrap paper still left behind from her Queen Bee lair, “I’ll hold you to it, Snake,”

He chuckled, taking a stray pen and jotting down a series of numbers for her, “We’ll have to work on the nickname, though,”

Chloe shrugged, taking the paper from him, “At the rate Hawkmoth keeps targeting me, I suppose we’ll have plenty of opportunities to work on it,”

“Looking forward to it,” Viperion smiled at her before jumping off the building into the Parisian streets.

**Author's Note:**

> Toying with the idea of continuing this into a full-fledged Lukloe/Chloluka fic.


End file.
